Liquid
by IamBellatrixLieutenantofVoldy
Summary: "We might have been," Reyna said, "given time. Praetors work closely together. It is not uncommon for them to become romantically involved." -SoN Exactly how long would it have taken if Juno hadn't switched Percy and Jason? This is next is PNF's Jayna Alphabet Challenge. Sorry it took so long. Oh, and I don't own PJO or HoO.


**I know this is late. But my grandmother just died a week ago. I wasn't in the writing mood and just got into it recently. I tried to write happy and humorous Jayna but I'm not sure how that turned out since I'm currently in the emo corner. But I made this one-shot pretty long. About 5,000 words. Anyhow, this is the next letter in the Jayna Alphabet Challenge. Liquid. Thanks a lot, Pinecone Face. *glares at I am Thalia Daughter of Zeus* Anyways, here's the one-shot.**

Liquid

_A wild-eyed Reyna sat on her bed, tears running down her face. She looked up at the portrait of her and Jason on the wall, both smiling awkwardly in their praetor robes. _

_ A fit of anger seized her and she grabbed a dart and threw it at the picture of Jason. It hit Jason's scar. That little scar on his lip that she missed so much. Feeling a little better, she grabbed dart after dart and threw all of them at Jason. When she was done, it looked as if the Apollo kids had just finished target practice on Jason's face. _

_ A knock on the door startled Reyna. She immediately put her hair into a messy braid and wiped the tears off her eyes. She took a deep breath and a stone hard look was in her eyes once more. _

_ "The door is unlocked!" she called, her voice steely. _

_ Octavian opened the door and entered, smirking. "Praetor Reyna," he began. "It has been five months since Jason Grace has disappeared. Surely, you are going to hold re-elections for praetor soon?" _

_ Reyna stood up and said, "He might –"_

_ "Not be dead?" Octavian finished, looking at Reyna with a disapproving expression. "It has been five months, Reyna. Grace is not indestructible. He must be dead by now. Besides, if he were alive, don't you think that he would've returned to Camp Jupiter? He has abandoned us one way or the other, Reyna. You must hold re-elections."_

_ Reyna glared at Octavian and said in a final tone. "We will discuss this later, Octavian. Leave. Now."_

_ Octavian turned around but then noticed the portrait of Jason. He stared at it for a moment and smirked. "What did that portrait ever do to you, Praetor Reyna? Oh yes, that's right, the person whom the portrait is depicting left you and Rome. Abandoned you. Toyed with your affections and disappeared." _

_ Reyna walked up to Octavian and restrained herself from shoving him in a weasel-filled sack and throwing the sack into the Little Tiber. _

_ "Leave, right now," she ordered. _

_ Octavian shrugged and walked out. He looked back and called, "Perhaps we could discuss this over a cup of coffee?" _

_ Reyna growled, remembering how she and Jason had used to have coffee every morning. Either Octavian was asking her out or he was trying to get to her. "Perhaps not," she said shortly as she slammed the door in his face. _

_ Sighing, she sat down on her bed once more. Her mask came off. She looked back up at the portrait of Jason and an expression of pain crossed her face. _

Reyna woke up with a start. She was covered with sweat. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was 5:00.

She was supposed to wake up at five-thirty but something made her get up from bed and walk outside of her praetor house. She looked around the garden absentmindedly then hurried to Jason's door. She pulled out the spare key (She had ordered Larry, son of Mercury to make one for her after Jason had hosted a Kool-Aid drinking contest in there) and slipped it in through the lock. She opened the door and took a quick look around.

Jason was sleeping on his bed, snoring as if he had all the time in the world. His room looked normal. It was clean but in a messy way.

Reyna sighed in relief. She didn't know why she had come here in the first place. She just had a feeling that something was supposed to happen today. But now the feeling was gone and she was left confused. She was about to leave when Jason drowsily opened his eyes.

He lazily rubbed his eyes and murmured, "Weird dream." And then he caught sight of Reyna. His eyes widened. "What are you doing here, Rey?"

"I was just checking on you," Reyna said, the lie escaping from her lips immediately.

Unfortunately, Jason was her best friend. He knew her better than that. Plus, the awkward private talk they had last night made him even more wary of her.

"This is early, even for you, Rey," Jason insisted. "So what's up?"

"Octavian," Reyna said, using the easiest way to get out of explaining.

"What'd he do this time?" Jason asked, sitting up. He got off from his bed and walked over to where Reyna was standing.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Reyna said shortly. "Anyways, you better get ready, Cinderella."

Jason groaned. "Reyna! It's only five-thirty!"

Reyna smirked. "You shouldn't have gotten up so early then." Noticing the pout on her co-praetor's face, she sighed. "Fine. Ten minutes. That's all you get!" She rolled her eyes when he promptly plopped down onto his bed with a content sigh.

* * *

While they were doing their praetor duties at the _principia, _Bobby came rushing in.

Reyna and Jason immediately looked up from the paperwork, Reyna with alarm and Jason with relief.

"What happened?" Reyna asked immediately, scanning Bobby's face.

"It's Dakota," Bobby said, breathless.

Jason and Reyna glanced at each other before rushing out of the door. They followed Bobby all the way to the fifth cohort's barracks. When they opened, the two praetors were blasted in the face with Kool-Aid. Bobby had managed to duck before the liquid hit him.

Reyna wiped the Kool-Aid from her eyes and saw Dakota lying on the bed with a water gun in his hand. Or, in this case, a Kool-Aid gun.

"Dakota!" Reyna said. Her voice was deadly calm. "What is the meaning of this?"

The drunken boy blinked. "Sor-ry," Dakota slurred. "I thought you were Bobby."

"Bobby's right –" Jason stopped. Bobby had disappeared.

Reyna glanced at where Bobby used to be and looked back to Dakota. "_Centurion _Dakota. What is happening here?"

"Bobby and I are having a Liquid War," Dakota said with a sloppy smile. "It's a long story. Actually, the Liquid War officially begins tomorrow. And since it's the weekend, we don't have any duties so you can't object, Reyna!"

The dark-haired girl frowned. "What is a liquid war?"

Dakota grinned. "I'm glad you asked. It's a war using liquid. The last person standing wins! And we're going to have one and there's nothing you can do to stop it! In fact, we're probably going to include everyone in it."

Reyna's eyes narrowed. She was about to open her mouth to object when she paused.

Dakota and Bobby had planned this well. During the weekends, the Roman soldiers were allowed to loosen up. Of course, Reyna had preferred to keep on working during the weekends rather than act like a fool.

"You are not permitted to plan an event that may destroy any property without Senate approval," Reyna finally said.

Dakota grinned. "In that case, we can hold a Senate meeting."

Reyna raised her eyebrows. "I will not allow a Senate meeting for such a petty reason."

Dakota frowned and Reyna was about to smile triumphantly when the stupid blonde-haired boy next to her decided to speak up.

"But I will allow a Senate meeting," Jason said, looking at Reyna with a half-determined and half-pleading expression.

Reyna glared at him. "Both of the praetors have to agree," she countered.

Jason gave her Bambi eyes but she remained unmoved. Finally, he said, "If you don't allow a Senate meeting, you are not giving the people a fair chance to speak, therefore making you a dictator."

Reyna's eyes bored into Jason's. He was treading on dangerous ground. "Fine," she said finally. "I'll allow the Senate to vote on it. But they will never agree."

* * *

"I can't believe they agreed," Reyna grumbled as she walked out with Jason. "Especially Octavian. He didn't even try to ruin our lives. In fact, I think that this is the first time he's ever not talked against us."

Jason shook his head. "Well, there was that one time when I found out about his beanie babies and I blackmailed him."

"Oh yeah," Reyna remembered. "He managed to keep his mouth shut for an entire day." She paused and spun to look at Jason. "The only person who put up a fight against us was Larry and he was quite pathetic. I hate to admit it, but Dakota was right. The people of Rome do want to play a light-hearted game after all the trouble with the Titans."

Jason grimaced and Reyna immediately felt bad. A close friend of his, Sarah, had died in the Second Titan War. He didn't like to be reminded of it. Reyna had been friends with Sarah as well and had been depressed for a week (she didn't show it, of course) until she finally snapped out of it and reminded herself that she was a queen.

"What were the rules for the Liquid War again?" Reyna asked, trying to change the subject. She tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. (She had taken a shower before the Senate Meeting. Reyna had no idea what Dakota had done to the Kool-Aid but it took her five showers to finally get rid of the sticky liquid.)

Jason's face lightened. "Um, well, apparently, anyone who wants to participate will have to go to the statue of former praetor Tom Riddle with the liquid of their choice. It can't be anything too poisonous or acidic. So, whenever someone gets blasted with liquid, they're out. Derek, the legacy of Trivia will enchant the liquid so that whenever someone gets blasted, their clothes will turn red temporarily. So, the last person standing wins."

Reyna nodded. "It sounds interesting. And are you sure that Fiona is available to take care of everything?"

Jason was confident. "Yup."

Fiona was the oldest person in Camp Jupiter. She was a legacy of Fortuna and was more than eighty years old, something quite impressive for a demigod.

"So," Jason began. He looked at her and the sparkle in his eyes became brighter. "Are you participating?"

Reyna smiled back and her dark brown eyes became a little softer. "Only if you are, Cinderella."

"I am so going to beat your _podex," _Jason declared. He got an arrogant expression on his face. "After all, I am the son of Jupiter."

Reyna knew that this was where she came in. "You're a son of Jupiter with the nickname Cinderella. Very macho."

Jason grinned and Reyna knew that her mission had been accomplished. Whenever her best friend got too arrogant, she would always be ready to deflate his ego. She was his anchor and the one person who wasn't afraid to kick his _podex _when he deserved it.

Her co-praetor suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. "You know, this morning…when you came into my room…did you have a feeling that something was supposed to happen?"

Reyna looked at him and said truthfully, "Yes. I had a dream that you had left us."

Jason's eyebrows came up in an expression of surprise. "Really? I had a dream that I woke up on a bus without a memory. And there was a girl sitting next to me and a boy sitting in front of me."

Reyna frowned. "What happened?"

Jason looked nervous. "Well, the girl claimed that I was her…boyfriend."

"Oh," Reyna said, her voice coming out normal even though inside she was a little jealous. She didn't know what to say, especially after what had happened last night.

Luckily, at that moment, Diana, a legacy of Minerva, came running up to them. Her fierce green eyes scanned them and she looked uncomfortable.

"Um," she began. "Uh, if I interrupted something…"

"No, you didn't," Reyna said, her eyes turning hard. "What is it, Diana?"

"No, no," Diana said, her eyes flitting between the two praetors. "Um, you guys finish whatever you were doing…" With that, she ran away as if Saturn himself was chasing her.

"What was that about?" Reyna asked, glancing at Jason.

Jason's face was a little red. "N-nothing," he stuttered.

"You're a terrible liar," Reyna stated.

"Nothing," Jason insisted, although there was a panicked look in his eyes. "Diana was just being…crazy. See, look, there's my villa! Bye Reyna!" He ran to the door to his villa while waving goodbye and crashed into it. With a groan, he clutched his head. "Owww…"

Reyna hid a smile. "And you're the best fighter in the legion," she called. "You can't even take on a door."

"Shut up," Jason muttered but he was smiling. He got up and opened the door to his villa. "So, um, bye!" He slammed the door shut.

Reyna stared at the door. She remembered what had happened last night in great detail. She had just taken for granted that he had just meant what he said hypothetically but maybe he didn't. She felt a sudden burst of jealousy that she couldn't explain. The thought of the dream that he had had last night intensified her feelings. She then pushed them away firmly. Jason wasn't hers. That fact was strengthened even more by what had happened last night.

With a sigh, she walked into her house while wondering what was wrong with Jason Grace. (Besides the usual, of course.)

* * *

The next day, Reyna was surprised at how many people showed up for the Liquid War. Around three hundred people, ranging from ages six to sixty came, all armed with some sort of liquid in different types of blasters.

Jason was there, of course, with some sort of mystery liquid in his blaster. He smiled at her challengingly and she allowed her eyes to soften a bit.

What probably surprised her most was Octavian. He had some sort of expensive blaster with a strange red liquid inside. With a mental shudder, she wondered if it was blood.

Reyna had decided to enter. Why not? After all, she never got to join the War Games since she was praetor and wasn't allowed to spar that often – except with Jason, of course. She missed the excitement of war. The rush. The adrenaline. The feeling that she belonged. The feeling that she was unstoppable.

Well, maybe the Liquid War wasn't exactly an actual war. But it was close enough. So, she had filled her blaster with normal water. Nothing fancy but then again, Reyna was known for her battle skills, not how elaborate she was.

"Praetor Reyna!" Derek, legacy of Trivia, said with a smile.

He took the blaster from her and muttered a few words. The blaster glowed for a moment and then returned to normal.

"Good luck!" Derek said as he handed the weapon back to her.

"Thank you," Reyna said with a nod.

"Romans!" Fiona's faint voice called.

Reyna glanced towards the old woman. Her white hair was in a tight bun and her gray eyes were twinkling. She stood at the base of Tom Riddle's statue.

Tom Riddle was one of the greatest praetors that Camp Jupiter had ever had. He was known for being handsome, charming, clever, and powerful. If he had, say, been raised in an orphanage with no one to love him and ended up turning into a noseless villain named Voldemort, the world would be in sirius trouble.

Reyna scanned everyone and noticed that no one was listening to Fiona. Before she could help, Jason said, "Quiet!" He didn't shout, but the people closest to him heard him and shut up immediately. Then the people next to them shut up and it kept on going until everyone was dead silent. The only sound was the exchanging of weapons as the children of Trivia enchanted the blasters.

"Thank you, Praetor Grace," Fiona said, nodding at Jason. She turned to the Romans. "Today is a celebration day for Rome. After the battle with the Titans two months ago, we are certainly in need of one. Now, if you don't know the rules, get out. We don't have time for fools. Remember, Derek and some of the children of Trivia are going around, enchanting your liquid. I could go on but if I'd probably bore myself to death – literally. Anyways, you can play anywhere in New Rome. Ready? No? Too bad. Begin!"

Reyna immediately ducked because liquid was flying all over the place. Immediately, a few people groaned as their clothes turned red. Most of them were little kids or really old people.

In a hurry, she rushed away, ever so often blasting water at anyone she happened to glance upon. Finally, she hid behind a wall. When she heard footsteps coming her way, she immediately got ready to shoot. When the person rounded the corner, they got a torrent of water in their face.

Reyna didn't bother taking a good look at the person. She didn't have time. If anyone was near, they would notice that the clothes on whomever she had shot were red and might try to ambush her.

Suddenly, Reyna was struck with the idea of forming an alliance with someone. She quickly shook the idea out of her head, though. She had no idea where her friends were and wasn't going to waste time trying to find them.

A few minutes later, Reyna had lost track of how many people she'd taken down.

Glancing around, Reyna noticed that nearly everyone was gone. Which meant she was probably one of the last people left.

All of a sudden, she heard a click and immediately flung herself to the right. Kool-Aid flew past her.

"Dakota," Reyna muttered.

Moving quickly, she hid behind a building. She strained her ears, trying to hear footsteps. She heard nothing. Finally, she decided to try something.

Reyna stomped her feet up and down, trying to make it sound like she was walking. A second later, a burst of Kool-Aid flew a few feet away from her.

When Dakota looked around the corner to see if he had hit his target, he was met by a splash of water. He groaned as his clothes glowed red and trudged off while muttering some inaudible words.

Reyna watched with satisfaction. Good. There was less competition now. She wondered how many more people were left.

As if hearing her thoughts, Fiona's frail voice rang through on speakers. "Currently, there are five people left in this competition. Reyna, Jason, Octavian, Diana, and Fidel."

_One from each cohort,_ Reyna thought with amusement.

Before she could keep on moving, Fiona continued. "Erm, make that four. Fidel was struck down by Diana."

Reyna stored that piece of information in her mind and ducked underneath an arc. You know, just in case a certain son of Jupiter decided to ambush her from the skies. She glanced around, trying to figure out what to do next. The answer came to her in the form of Jason Grace.

He was strutting New Rome around like he owned it, which, he technically did. His blue eyes caught sight of Reyna and he waved cheerily.

"Oh, hi Reyna!" he said with a casual expression. "Didn't expect to see you here! So, what are you doing in New Rome?"

"Kicking your _podex." _Reyna blasted water at his face.

Unfortunately, he just dodged. "Now, now," he said disapprovingly. "That's no way to treat your fellow co-prae –" He dodged another blast of water and kept going. "-tor."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "It seems like we're the only ones here."

Jason grinned. "Isn't this convenient? Praetor vs praetor."

Reyna fired another blast of water at him but a blast of wind sent it back towards her. She barely managed to dodge her own liquid. She scowled. "Using your wind powers? Unfair."

Jason shrugged. "This is battle, Reyna." Right when he said that, he fired a blast of…ketchup?

Reyna ducked and immediately pulled the trigger on her water gun. Jason dodged. They kept on going like this for a while. Finally, they both sent a blast of liquid towards each other at the same time. They simultaneously ducked and landed on a puddle of Kool-Aid.

Reyna nearly cursed. She hoped that she wouldn't be counted out. When she looked at her clothes, she realized that they were turning red but because of the Kool-Aid, not because she was out.

Right at that moment, Octavian sprung forward from behind a building. "Yes!" he shouted triumphantly. "I have won the Liquid War! I have beaten both the praetors which just goes to show that I am more capable than both of them!"

Reyna and Jason glanced at each other and had a moment of praetor telepathy. They both, at the same time, stood up as fast as lightning, (excuse the pun) and Octavian got a mouthful of ketchup and water.

Octavian choked and started coughing. He fell to the ground and when he finally recovered, he stared at Jason and Reyna, who were grinning (Or in Reyna's case, twitching the corner of her lips). "Impossible! You two were out!" Then he finally noticed that the red on their clothes was not from magic but from Kool-Aid. A look of pure humiliation crossed his face and he was at a loss for words.

Jason held up his hand and Reyna stared at it for a moment before high-fiving him. She felt something gooey on her hand and suddenly, her clothes turned red.

Reyna frowned. "What – how?"

Jason smiled that son of Jupiter smile that Reyna usually loved but right now felt like punching repeatedly. He held up his hand, which was smeared with ketchup. "Gotcha!"

"You – but – I –," Reyna stuttered. Finally, she stopped and smiled one of her rare smiles. "Nice job, Jason."

Reyna heard a howl that probably came from the pathetic legacy of Apollo beside her but she ignored it.

Seconds later, a voice sounded over the speakers. Fiona.

"Demigods, we have a winner. Jason Grace is the winner of the Liquid War. Reyna came in second and Octavian came in third!"

In a few minutes, pretty much everyone in Camp Jupiter had crowded around them. Fiona was one of them. She held up Jason's hand and announced, "The winner, everyone!"

Cheers came from everywhere. Well, everywhere except the place that was occupied by Octavian and his minions.

Someone handed Fiona a trophy.

Reyna was a little surprised. They hadn't planned for there to be any awards. Looks like there actually were some things that went on at camp that she didn't know about.

"I am presenting Jason Grace this trophy for being the last one standing!" Fiona said, her eyes cheerful. She handed him the trophy. When the applause had died down, she continued. She took another trophy from someone else and said, "And this is for Reyna Sinclair. Why? Because she took down the most opponents! Forty-two, to be exact! Jason Grace followed closely with thirty-five."

When Fiona handed her the trophy, Reyna wasn't sure what to do. She opted for just taking the trophy and smiling like one of those celebrities at the Oscars.

"The last trophy of the day is awarded to Octavian," Fiona said, smiling again. She took a trophy from the person standing next to her and handed to him. "For having the best strategy! He waited for everyone to take themselves out before revealing himself!"

Octavian was startled but he took it and smiled anyway. It was the first time Reyna had seen a genuine smile on his face.

"And this concludes the Liquid War!" Fiona said. "But of course, we have the cleaning up to do."

A groan came from the crowd.

This made Reyna curious. Who exactly was going to clean up the mess? They hadn't really discussed that at the Senate Meeting. She pitied the poor soul/souls that had to wipe every single drop of liquid off the entire city.

"Luckily," the old woman said with a wide grin. "We had some volunteers for the job."

Reyna frowned. Who in their right mind would volunteer to clean up the mess that the Liquid War had caused? They were insane, Reyna decided.

"Our very own praetors!" Fiona continued.

Reyna's curious expression turned into one of shock. "What?" she asked disbelievingly. "But we never volunteered!"

Fiona frowned and pulled out a document from her jacket pocket. She held it up. "This states that the praetors will volunteer to clean up any mess that the Liquid War has made."

"But I never signed anything like that," Reyna insisted. She took a closer look at the document and suddenly, she realized what had happened.

There, at the bottom, in a messy scrawl, was the name "Jason Grace."

Reyna turned to Jason. Her eyes narrowed. "Why did you sign that?" she demanded, her dark eyes turning ten shades darker.

Jason laughed nervously. "Um, well, you see, funny story. Well, um, you know yesterday morning? When we were doing paperwork? Yeah, um well, you see…I think I kind of signed it without reading it."

"And why did you do that?" Reyna asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Because I wanted to play Mythomagic with Bobby," Jason squeaked.

Reyna's hand was on her dagger. She was considering how good Jason would look without a head. Finally, she reminded herself that she could not hurt him. Not now, at least. Octavian would hold it against her. Besides, Jason's face was too handsome. His ridiculous fangirls would make her life Pluto.

She forced a smile and turned to Fiona. "We will clean up the city," she announced, trying to ignore the smirk on Octavian's face.

Thirty minutes later, Reyna had a sponge in her hand as she tried to get the stains off of the weapons shop. Jason was beside her, trying to mop up some random liquid.

"You're an idiot," she muttered, glad that her hands were occupied so she couldn't kill him.

"Sorry," Jason said apologetically. And then, in a more playful tone, he said, "You should've seen the expression on your face when I tricked you."

"I would have beaten you if you didn't use your wind powers," Reyna retorted.

"But didn't Tom Riddle always say to use whatever you had to your advantage?"

Reyna scowled. "He also said to never argue with an idiot. They'll bring you down to their level and beat you with experience."

"You trying to tell me something?"

"This just proves my point."

They went back and forth with the bantering while cleaning. Finally, Jason stopped arguing and was quiet for a moment. Finally, he said, "Reyna?"

Reyna paused. "Yeah?"

"Remember what happened two days ago?"

Reyna's heart started racing. "Yes. I mean, yeah." She sometimes became formal whenever she was uncomfortable.

"Look, I know that you told me that you didn't want to…you know," Jason said, looking down at the ground. Finally, he got enough courage to look straight into her eyes.

The sincerity and fire that she saw in his usual playful and calm electric blue eyes startled Reyna. She almost took a step back.

"You told me that you didn't want for us to be the typical praetor couple," Jason continued, this time with more confidence. "Just friends. And I told you that I agreed. But really…I didn't. I pretended that I was just asking out of curiosity. I wasn't. The hypothetical statement wasn't hypothetical. It was real. Yesterday, when I had that dream, it made me realize that I can't just pretend anymore. I always wear my heart on my sleeve but you never seem to notice it. So I'm going to ask you directly."

Jason took a deep breath and looked at Reyna with a determination that she hadn't seen since the storming of Mt. Othrys.

"Reyna Sinclair, will you be my girlfriend?"

There was a pause. Finally, Reyna sighed. She looked into Jason's blue eyes. "The reason I said no yesterday was because I didn't want to get together with you just because it was expected. I wanted a better reason. And you just gave me one. This morning, when I heard about that girl, I was jealous. I admit it. So, yes. I will."

Jason's eyes had a flurry of emotions. Relief, excitement, anxiety. He seemed speechless for a moment.

Finally, Reyna leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't the type of thing she would do. But something came over her. She wondered if this was how love felt. Honestly, she had no idea. She had never really had a crush. Sometimes she would think a boy was handsome but then ignore that and remind herself that she didn't need boys. But this, this was different. This was right.

Finally, she pulled away. Jason's face was red. He stuttered and said something inaudible. It took a few minutes for him to relearn how to use a mop properly.

"You know," Reyna said, looking at him. "We can't tell anyone about this. Octavian would use it against us."

Jason finally seemed to have regained his ability to talk. "If Octavian tries, I'll zap him and his beanie babies."

Reyna rolled her eyes and continued scrubbing. "You know that I wouldn't want to show affection in public anyway."

Jason reluctantly nodded. "That's true."

Reyna smiled and she said, "Besides, I wouldn't want the world to know that I'm dating Cinderella."

Jason pouted. "And I wouldn't want the world to know I'm dating a stuck up, strict, humorless robot."

The arguing made the cleaning bearable.

And as Reyna mopped up a puddle of green-yellow liquid that she hoped was just strangely colored water, she knew that this was where she belonged. Not cleaning pee off the floor, of course, but being with Cinderella. Her Cinderella.

**So, whadya think? Any grammar mistakes? Hope not. Probably not gonna be hearing from me for a while. This weekend, I'm going to the funeral. **

**-A very sad Selene Bellatrix Black**

**Oh and before I forget, DOTE's word is Murder. What? I'm in a sad and sadistic mood. **

**Anyways, here are the rules!: (from PNF's POV)  
**

**-We'll go through the alphabet choosing each other's words as we go. I just did 'A', so the first person to PM me or review saying they'd like to compete will get their 'B' word from me. Then when they post their story, they will give the 'C' word to the next person on the list.  
-There will be a limited number of people to compete. I want to ensure that every author get to post at least three stories, so maybe 8? If you and another author want to work together in the contest, that's perfectly fine. Just make sure to let me know!  
-All of the one-shots entered _must_ be Jeyna. Jasper or Leyna may be included, but only as a drama-angst starter. None of the stories can end with Jason picking Piper over Reyna, or Reyna (for whatever deluded reason, they've never met!) dating Leo.  
-To join the contest, you must PM me before the next person posts 'B'. After that, the contest is no longer open.  
-You must review every story in the contest if you are part of the contest. It's common courtesy, people.  
-Stories must be one-shots over 500 words.  
-You have 5 days from the day you get your word to post your story.  
-Stories can be future, past, present, or AU as long as all characters used as kept in character.  
-After we get to Z, I'll post a poll on my profile with all 26 stories on it. Everyone can vote for their favorite, and the author who wrote that story wins!**

**I gotta go guys!**


End file.
